


Something Beautiful

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-02
Updated: 2007-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco loves Harry’s cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> The ficlet I wrote for Daily_deviant's birthday celebration. This was supposed to be about rimming, but somehow Draco got this idea into his head, and wouldn’t let me write anything else.

Draco loved Harry’s cock. He’d loved other cocks before his, of course, but there was something special about Harry’s. Or maybe it wasn’t his cock, per se. Maybe it was the way it felt inside him, when Harry pushed into him then fucked him like there was nothing else to do in the world. Maybe it was how he sometimes held the side of Draco’s head, stilling him as he pushed into his mouth: first gently, then more roughly as his needs increased. The sounds that spilled from his lips then were so perfect. And the feel of Harry’s cock moving over his tongue was like nothing else he’d ever felt before.

He’d been able to deep-throat since before leaving Hogwarts. It was a skill he’d cultivated when he’d realized how much it had turned the older boys on, and the first time he’d done it to Harry, he’d come in a rush, screaming Draco’s name. Still, it had taken a bit more time before the first time Harry had fucked his mouth. It had happened almost by accident.

They had been in the middle of a sixty-nine one day when he’d let Harry’s cock slide down his throat, and Harry had automatically started to thrust into his mouth at the sensation. Draco had panicked at first, stiffening under him, but within a moment, he realized he rather enjoyed the sensation. His hands had gone up to stroke over Harry’s back and arse, encouraging the thrusts, his jaw going lax to give Harry the ability to take what he needed, his lips tightening around the shaft sliding in and out of his mouth. He’d never been so fucking turned on in his life.

It had taken hardly any time at all before Harry had come into his mouth with a groan, and Draco had needed little more than that before he was coming, arching against Harry in what felt like one of the best orgasms of his life.

Later, curled against each other, drowsing but not quite asleep, Draco’d thought about it. He’d been amazed at how easy it had been, though he had a feeling that was more because of how much he’d already loved sucking cock, and even deep-throating. It was easy to understand why someone who wasn’t used to it would have problems with it. The loss of control was scary, unless you knew how to respond, and Draco knew his way around a cock—particularly Harry’s cock—better than almost anyone. And, seeing as they’d both enjoyed it so much, they were definitely going to have to try it again. Soon.

They had. Though at first Harry had been nervous about it. Worried that he was hurting Draco, or forcing him, at which Draco had to repress a snort. But once they’d started, Harry had gotten into it, unable to help himself. Afterward, he hadn’t been able to deny he’d enjoyed it, particularly with Draco curled against him, practically purring. It had soon become part of their regular activities, even if Draco had to initiate it more often than Harry did. It was still something they both enjoyed. It was okay if Draco loved it just a bit more.

Because, after all, he did love Harry’s cock. Any way he could get it.


End file.
